Toab.
In downtown Los Santos, the world as you know it is ran and protected by a group of elite members of society. At the head is CEO of Toab Incorporated, Andrew Mallace, and his head of security, the lizard man Ned Edgewalker. But it's not just them. The rest of The Inner Circle™ helps out as much as they can, as well as special heroes like The Bad Man and Dick Cheney. This is the story of how you are protected each and every day by the heroes at Toab, Inc. All exactly how it happened in canonical order, obviously. History The Adventures of the S.S. Febreze (Sea of Thieves - October 3, 2018 - Present) Some time in the mid 1700s, two bumbling pirates unknowingly began what is now Toab. Aboard their ship the S.S. Febreze. They were very good at playing various instruments, getting horribly drunk, and sinking their own ship repeatedly. To Be Continued How did this even.jpg|how did this even happen Rip.jpg|least they got out of it rip #2.png|they did it again shortly after though The Bad Man is Actually A Bad Person (Payday 2 - March 29, 2019 - Present) Before The Bad Man saved the world and joined Toab., he was actually a bad person. To make money for Katey's horrible heroin addiction Zombrex, before he starting killing zombies in motocross he killed literally hundreds of cops while robbing banks with his best friend in the whole world, The Hooded Man (before he was The Hooded Man). They have also fought headless juggernauts inside of a burning building. That doesn't really add to the story but you know, these two wreck ass or somethin. chickenman.png|The Bad Man, pre-apocalypse 27 seconds is TOO LONG.png|You really expect me to wait a whole 27 seconds? don't fuck with the chicken man.png|holy shit lmao rip the cops.png|even the cops surrender at the sight of The Bad Man and The Hooded Man piggy.png|this is somehow a political statement rip police.png|The Hooded Man holds a poor cop at gunpoint that face tho.png|this feels wrong somehow the deadman.png|we scanned them so hard the beast.png|The Beast™ this is a message somehow.png|idk how but this is also a political statement somehow The Bad Man Saves the World (Dead Rising 2 - August 15 - October 2, 2018) In the early 2010s, about five years after the first zombie outbreak in Willamette, Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey are in Fortune City for the reality television show "Terror is Reality" so Chuck can earn enough money to buy Zombrex for Katey. A man explodes open the zombie cage in the arena, and all of the zombies get out and cause mass rampage, which is eventually blamed on Chuck. Little did they know, Chuck is actually a covert operative for CEO of Toab Andrew Mallace, and was actually The Bad Man all along. With the help of his companion and partner, The Hooded Man, Chuck transforms himself into The Bad Man, and uses The Defiler™ to cut all of those in his path down. They also have The Hooded Man's weapon of choice, The Parasol of Truth®. Many psychopaths and zombies fall to The Defiler™ and The Parasol of Truth® over the course of the Fortune City Outbreak. Chuck reveals a huge conspiracy and saves himself from persecution before defeating the evil security guard Sullivan. Chuck then proceeds to save his daughter Katey from the horrors of Fortune City, before sacrificing himself so she can escape safely. jurassic world.png|Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) betrayal.png|a hungry dinosaur eats a young girl alive killedthepeople2.png|what a tragedy killedthepeople.jpg|all of those people, just for this father and daughter.jpg|father and daughter bonding in the midst of a crisis katey.png|a brave young girl is given her medicine slappy_dr2.png|everyone knows slappy! light saber.png|you couldn't kill this jedi hoodedman.jpg|the bad man's accomplice, the hooded man theheroes.png|nobody can defeat these two the arrival.jpg|the hero is here to save the day the hero man.png|finally safe El Bad Hombre and Vice President Cheney Save the World (Dead Rising 3 - January 14, 2019 - February 2019) In the year 2019, yet another zombie outbreak has hit America. Those stupid libtards implanted zombrex chips in everyone, yet another outbreak still happens. A "handyman" or car mechanic by the name of Nick Ramos resides in the city of Los Perdidos, and by all accounts, is a total coward and can't fight at all. However, his friend, Dick is actually a secret operative for Toab, Inc. and has been waiting for this moment his entire life. Soon, with Dicks' extensive help, Nick transforms himself into El Bad Hombre, the successor to The Bad Man. Now, the two must follow in the steps of The Bad Man and The Hooded Man and help Toab save the world once again. It is soon revealed that Dick is actually the former Vice President of the United States, Dick Cheney. He has taken the role of a military commander and has undergone extensive training from Toab to transform himself into Lieutenant Dick Cheney. El Bad Hombre and Vice President Cheney soon meet another hero named Gary. He is fantastic and quickly joins the ranks. The operation was sabotaged by those corporate hacks at Microsoft when they took the game away from us right after we got the FUCKING BANANA HAMMOCK GOD DAMMIT disaster.png|this is bad squad goals.png|#squadgoals garden of peace.png|someone's 'bouta get liberated™ forsaken.png|L I B E R A T I O N C O M P L E T E badass bull man.png|cower in fear, for the man-bull comes lmao.png|he is finally, truly, El Bad Hombre. stunt.png|dangerous stunts in the midst of chaos ned is a good driver.png|Ned Edgewalker is the best driver in video game history slappy returns(ish).png|it's slappy! jack sparrow.png|confederate jack sparrow el bad hombre and gary.png|el bad hombre meets the hero gary desperate people.png assistance.png|name a more ambitious crossover 20-01-2019_23-28-00-1eqi0o0r.png|no comment required the killer shark.png|A shark brutally murders an innocent man Toab. (Grand Theft Auto V - May 2017 - Present) You can read the origins of the Toab on Randomly Generated. Toab runs Los Santos. Toab runs America. Toab runs the world. When CEO Andrew Mallace and The Lizard Man Ned Edgewalker return to Los Santos once a month for the executives meeting, the world pauses and waits for the outcome. It all started so simply with a dream and a boat. But then it turned into much more. Toab makes weapons, is an international mercenary company, supports and runs biker gangs and... has a night club. I could go on, but you get the jist. Toab is the world. Ned's Apartment.png|the CEO visits Ned's lovely apartment Screen Shot 2018-06-18 at 1.55.46 AM.png|aftermath #1 Screen Shot 2018-06-18 at 1.59.32 AM.png|aftermath #2 mallacetoab.jpg|a closeup of Mallace after the dirty death_toab.jpg|destroy them all rip_lady.jpg|a casualty of war Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.56.40 AM.png|nothin to see here oh god.png|rise children of the lizard ready for war.jpg|Toab is always prepared for a battle rude.png|asshole pure wonder.jpg|the CEO of Toab, Inc. pictured hard at work the CEO at work.jpg|the CEO at his forever home, the office f the police.jpg|a kind policeman takes a selfie with two protesters oh, fufu.png|no fufu stop the car.jpg|the magnificent car back to the future.png|Back to the Future™ welp.png|*Record Scratch* *Freeze Frame* So, it all began when I murdered a Mexican and took his yacht... a tragedy.jpg|yet another casualty of war an actual good screenshot.png|legit a cool ass screenshot tbh the liberator.png|the vehicle of death and destruction, The Liberator™ lmao whoops.png|lmao rip the liberator just amazing tbh.jpg|he stuck the landing! blood.png|lot of blood loss there, you good? big oof.png|the fuck you running away from? gettin real close there.png|mMMMmmmMmmMmMmMm box seats.jpg|box seats, the only option for the best. AHHHHHH.png|AHHHHHHHH 11 part 2.png|9/11 part 2: toab edition -selfie.jpg|#selfieeeeeeeee like all the other basic bitchessssssss b1tch.jpg|this movie is gonna be bigger than avengers drunk chillin.png|i may have had a little too much to drink oh jesus why.png|bouta get the best lap dance ever too much to drink.png|yeah i definitely had too much to drink drunk love.png|is this considered assault? he got FUCKED up.jpg|''THIS'' is definitely considered assault. this cost me 50,000 dollars.png|this cost me $50,000 oh yeah baby spray it.png|oh fuck yeah baby spray it nice donut.jpg|i wanted his donut gay tony!.jpg|Mallace with his childhood hero, Gay Tony! sweet home alabama.jpg|SWEEEEET HOOOOME AAAAALABAAAMA so many good screens.png|A E S T H E T I C nice screenshot, again.png|A E S T H E T I C B U T I N A P L A N E nice table.jpg|that's a nice table you got there hot.jpg|hot intimate.png|HE STOLE MY MONEY great uncle carl.jpg|my great uncle carl los santos.png Toab Rules All.jpg|Toab Rules All. the clown man.png|Joker (2019) old and new.png|the new HQ, as seen from the roof of the old HQ toab in the fog.png|what is that in the distance!? it's the toab! Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 6.59.28 PM.png|RIP to the greatest man ever, uncle carl The Bad Man and The Hulk Save the Universe (Saints Row IV - October 28, 2018 - July 2019) Many years after the Fortune City Outbreak, The Bad Man is a national hero. Since the outbreak, he joined and has become the leader of the Third Street Saints, a powerful gang deserving of Toab's respect. More importantly, The Bad Man has been elected Co-President of the United States with another national hero. Nobody other than The Hulk himself. Now, The Bad Man must come back into action with his new partner The Hulk, and together, they must save the universe from their biggest threat yet, the Zin Empire, who have invaded Earth in full force. Lead by the alien Zinyak, they will soon prove to be no match for the combined power of The Bad Man, The Hulk, and their new weapon, The Violator™. It was soon revealed by their companion, Kinzie, that they were trapped in a simulation created by Zinyak. And, of course, they had to escape. And they did. Kinzie also rescued the Vice President, Keith David, and both of them rescued assisted the Presidents in their escape from the Zin Empire. The world ended when Microsoft took the game off of game pass. The Presidents.png|The Presidents admiring each other morning stroll.png|The Bad Man and The Hulk out for a morning stroll adoration.png|The Presidents greet their many fans ready for war.png|ready for war magnificence.png|witness, the bad man in all his glory zinyak blows.png|the bad man shows his feelings about zinyak to a bystander no stop.png|the heroes of the universe the bad man rises.png|the bad man is always this badass puking.png|puking, together <3 this is assault.png|PICTURED: A green alien sexually assaults an elderly man ohdeargod.png|a rare sight: the bad man, awestruck Alternate History These events are not canon within the toab universe, but are equally as important. The Fat Man Saves the World (Dead Rising 2: Off The Record - July 19, 2019 - Present) About five years after the first zombie outbreak in Willamette, the hero of the first outbreak Frank West has fallen on hard times. After a lot of time out of the spotlight, Frank has returned to make some cash money on the game show, Terror is Reality. Doing so bumps Chuck Greene, formerly known as The Bad Man, out of his spot on the show, which turns him insane. Frank soon uncovers a massive conspiracy with TIR host TK at the centre. Soon after, a man explodes a bomb to release all of the zombies in captivity, causing yet another zombie outbreak that Frank has to deal with. Little did they know, Frank has recently also become an undercover operative for Toab, after the abrupt departure of The Bad Man. With the help of his new ally, The Hooded Man, and obviously with the help of The Defiler™ and The Parasol of Truth®, Fortune City will soon be liberated by the greatest heroes the world has ever known. To Be Continued 20-07-2019_11-35-05-3s4wse3g.png|here i come 20-07-2019_11-34-49-jmunl5am.png|lol RIP 20-07-2019_11-34-58-e3l4fb1n.png|we're back. 20-07-2019_11-35-16-seczsi5t.png|a brave firefighter defends himself from zombies holy shit.png|Aftermath of a Dino murdering multiple humanoids dino on a waterslide.png|dino having a waterslide adventure the gang is back.png|B A N A N A H A M M O C K S the bad man!?.png|is that....!? he's gone insane.png|it's the bad man! he's gone insane! locker room.png|the fat man contemplates life shocked dino.png|*shocked dino* the heroes saving lesbians.png|our heroes saving two lesbians (this is not a joke) the dark knight 2.0.png|The Dark Knight returns antoine.png|i think he's gonna eat us the fat man is here to save us all.png|no caption required what is this?.png|what happened here? oh my fucking god.png|oh my fucking god slappy why the two legends.png|two legends face-to-face the face off.png RIP Slappy.png|RIP Slappy piggy_dr2.png|look at that piggy tho Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations